


Funeral

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Funeral

Tears of those who live  
Locked from the land of the dead  
Eternally pained


End file.
